Breaking Down
by StarLove A.N
Summary: Amato and Boboiboy having a breakdown. Father and son talk soothes it out.


**Heyya guys! I have published this story on my wattpad, so I might as well publish this here.**

**.**

**This is**** a story about Amato and BoBoiBoy after the Retak'ka's incident. A father and son bonding moment.**

**.**

**Also,**** if y'all loves my content, do support me on Ko-fi****, link in my bio.**

* * *

He is someone he really adore and look up to. He is his inspiration, his strength, his reason to not give up. But he realised, this man is still a human being. He is bound to break and fall apart.

Watching his father hugging him, while crying nonstop does break his heart. The word "I'm sorry" keeps flowing out of the old man's mouth. Boboiboy is speechless.

Amato believes he's not a good father. Always busy with work and barely spend time with his son. Knowing his son is at the verge of death but let the boy be because he has faith in his son.

But apart of his heart feels guilty and regret. He often doubt himself. Does he makes the right decision? What if, his son dies? What if, his son hates him? For leaving him. For not spending a quality time as family.

He always acts tough and cool infront of his comrades. But at times, he just wanna cry his heart out. There's too much burdens to carry, there's too much responsibilities he must commit. What about his family? He abandoned them, leaving them handling their own problems.

Boboiboy is strong, he admits. Still, he is young and needs support from him. There are so many things the kid needs to learn. And he's afraid that he won't be there for his son.

"You know I believe you can defeat Retak'ka. And you prove it. But son, I may seems like I'm fully confident on you, when the truth is, I doubt myself. Is this a wise thing to do? You're my son. I should be there for you. Yet, I abandoned you, dealing with your own problems."

Amato takes a deep breath. His body shaking. Tightening his embrace, he continues.

"What if, it doesn't turn out well? What if you die? How can I live a life full of regrets? I'm not a good father. I'm too busy with my work that I barely spent time with you. Times sure flies so fast. You're a big boy now. I'm proud of you. I just hope you don't hate me."

Boboiboy softly smiles. Tears trickles in his eyes. He bury his face on his father's shoulder, hugging the old man he misses so much.

"It's okay, Papa. Everything will be okay. We will never know if our decisions is right or wrong. We will never know the consequences of everything we decide. But little do I know is, even when we can turn back time, we'll still make the decision. It's bound to happen."

Amato feels something strucks his heart. Boboiboy rubs a soothing circle around his father's back.

"I don't hate you, Pa. I treasure every moment we spent together. You're the one who teaches me to be strong. To not give up. To believe in ourselves. I do miss you a lot when you're so far away. But I understand. We'll get through this together."

Both in tears. Silence hang in the air. Only the sound of the wave and the whirl of the wind can be heard.

"Let it all out, son. I know you're still traumatised by the incident."

With that being said, Boboiboy break down. Amato soothes his son, hearing the sobbing of a young boy who has been through a lot. He hums a song that his wife always sings to them.

"I'm afraid. So afraid because I put everyone in danger. My elemental powers had been stolen. I feel so hopeless and useless. I don't know what I should do. I thought I'm strong enough to defeat him, but I was so wrong."

Boboiboy breaks the hug to wipes his tears. Amato watch his son with concern.

"I should listen to Commander's command. I should go to Planet Quabaq instead. But I won't regret my decision. I've redeemed my mistake. I've saved them. Right?"

Small smile tugs at his face. He softens his eyes, chuckling a little. He ruffles his son's head that clung the very precious dino cap.

"You, my little Boi, are so mature despite your age. You sure inherited your mom's maturity."

Boboiboy flashes his toothy grin. Tilting his head to the side. A bright face, indeed.

"You remember our promise?" Amato ask. Leaning down, making a forehead touch to his son.

"Of course dad. I'll never let you down."

"And I'll keep you safe and sound."

Thus, ends the confession of father and son. Sun setting down. Sky turns orange. A blissful evening for both of them.

((Bonus))

"You know, I think Maskmana is worst than me." Amato tilted his head, staring at the sunset.

"Hmm.. what do you mean, Pa?" Boboiboy asks, curious at his father's words.

"One day you'll understand, Boi. One day you'll understand." He pats his son's head. Smiling meaningfully.


End file.
